


Noticia

by Kikinu



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Impactados’ se queda corto para describir el estado de su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticia

‘Impactados’ se queda corto para describir el estado de su familia.

Casey aprieta con fuerza la mano de Derek, que mira con el mentón en alto al clan Venturi – McDonald. La alianza de compromiso de pronto pesa cien kilos y está segura de que a George le está dando algo.

Afortunadamente, la primera en reaccionar es Marti, soltando un chillido y abrazándolos con fuerza.

— ¡No pudo creerlo! ¡Lo sabía, _lo sabía_! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, muchachos!

Lizzie les dedica una sonrisa tímida, para luego abrazarlos a ambos. Edwin los mira con la boca abierta, mas luego sacude la cabeza y también los abraza, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Derek pone su rostro de ‘a mi nada mi importa’, pero luego de tantos años Casey sabe que se siente aliviado de que sus hermanos acepten su relación.

Nora y George aún no dicen nada y su silencio, lamentablemente, es aún más pesado que las felicitaciones de los chicos.

— ¿Mamá? ¿George?

Nora suspira, pero luego les sonríe. Es una expresión algo triste, pero al menos hace el esfuerzo. George se masajea el puente de la nariz, para luego negar con la cabeza.

— No les voy a decir que esto no me parece raro, pero si ustedes son felices… bueno, supongo que no podemos reclamarles nada, ¿verdad?

— La verdad, no — dice Derek, ganándose un codazo de su _prometida_.

— ¡Derek!

Nora ríe y Casey se siente mucho más aliviada.

— Supongo que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.


End file.
